Mine: An Edward x James Story
by calhale
Summary: Takes place while James is tracking Bella during Twilight and Edward is trying to lead him away. Edward gets seperated from the group. Companion to Phoenix: a Bella x James Story... yaoi James x Edward rated M for a reason non-con.


-1Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight and or any character or plot lines associated with Stephenie Meyer's creation. This fan fiction contains yaoi a.k.a. homosexual relations between males. It is rated M for mature. BEWARE OF TYPOS.. This is a companion story to Phoenix: a Bella x James story…… kinda.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Edward wait!" Rosalie shouted, "He'll never believe Bella could move this fast!" Edward froze, turning to face Rosalie and Esme in a rage.

"He won't believe she can move this fast? Rosalie, he's coming to kill her. I don't give a shit what he believes as long as he's following us! I bet you want that monster to find her. You want him to kill her!" Edward screamed. Rosalie flinched and looked away.

"Edward That's enough!" Esme commanded as she stepped forward and placed a hand on Edward's cheek. "Edward, if he catches on to our bluff he'll stop following us. We have to slow down. Besides, Rose and… well I can't keep up with you. You're faster then us. Go ahead. Scout a safe route. We'll catch up with you by nightfall."

Esme may not have had a power but for some reason whatever Esme said always made sense and always brought hope to people's hearts. Edward nodded and without saying anything ran away into the forest.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Edward had ran at full speed for an hour or two. Time seemed to move at a different rate when one was racing toward a goal. It was a good two hours until nightfall and Edward finally decided to stop and wait for the Esme and Rosalie. Looking around, Edward found himself in a small clearing. There was nothing particularly exciting about the place other then a large tree had fallen from the very center of the bare circle. Edward leapt up onto the fallen trunk and began pacing back and forth along it's rotting corpse; thinking of everything that had happened.

Slowly, Edward fell more and more into his thoughts and became less and less aware of his surroundings. He did not realized that the clearing had become abnormally silent. He did not realize that the animals of the forest had all fled. And he did not realize that he was being stalked by a fierce predator until it was too late. In a flash of immortal speed, Edward found himself pinned to the ground by none other then James.

"Hey there Eddy boy. How's it going?" James chuckled in Edward's ear.

"Oh, just fine. It'll be better once I rip your fucking heart out." Edward spat, struggling to break free from the vampire's grip.

James just laughed. "God I love you're passion." James moaned before licking Edward's cheek causing Edward to recoil. "You positively burn with it."

Edward spat in James' face. "Get off of me you filthy animal."

James' smiled twisted into a demented form as he wiped the spit from his cheek. Bending down, his face mere millimeters from Edward's, James tightened his grip on Edward's wrists. "You see Edward, this is what I like about you. You're so… strong willed. For the past couple of days, I'm afraid it's been the driving force behind the true object of my desire."

"You'll never get you're disgusting hands on Bella you psycho!" Edward replied.

"You think this is about Bella?" James laughed, "Oh Eddy, no, no, no. This is about you. This is about the joy I'll get from destroying this silly little dream you've created for you and that human. This is about the happiness I'll feel when you finally give up. But most of all this is about the…pleasure I'll receive when I break you."

A deep feral growl started to grow in Edward's chest. "I'll kill you before that ever happens."

James smiled, "We'll see." Without warning James closed to small distance between them, crushing Edward's lips with his own. Edward froze in shock and disgust but James was persistent and after much prodding and nibbling, James' tongue made it's way past Edward's lips.

Edward had never felt anything like this. It wasn't like kissing Bella. It was fierce and controlling and irresistible. Slowly Edward melted under the sheer pressure James' mouth and started to kiss back. Edward's tongue doing fiery battle with James' for control of the heated kiss.

_"That's right. Relax, kiss me like you kiss that mortal slut." _James thought.

The mere mention of Bella was enough to break the spell Edward had fallen under and he bit down on James' tongue. James released Edward's mouth with a scream of pain. "Go to Hell!" Edward spat. With renewed energy Edward thrashed on the ground; breaking away from James' grip. Rolling, Edward got to his feet and started to run away from his attacker.

However James was just as fast and soon Edward found himself slammed against the bark of the fallen tree. There was a sickening crunch as he felt his ribs break from the impact. Edward gasp in pain and stars flew in front of his eyes as the bones quickly repaired themselves. But his moment of delay was enough for James to pin him down to the girth of the tree.

James' body pressed against Edward's back forcing him to almost bend over the log in a demeaning pose. "Well, well, well, look at this. What a perfect position to start our lesson." James purred.

"A lesson in what?" Edward asked through clenched teeth as he struggled to break free again.

"In crushing you." James whispered against Edward's neck before making a fiery line of kisses down the back of Edward's neck. "In destroying you… in making you mine." Hatred and lust laced James' voice with need. Like a child unwrapping his Christmas present, James ripped away at Edward's jeans. The ruined denim fell to the forest floor in shreds.

James' looked down at the other vampire's backside, "Well, well, well, Edward, I never pegged you as the type to go commando. Very nice." James chuckled, moving one hand down to grope Edward's ivory ass.

Edward recoiled from touch. "Get you're fucking hands off me!" Edward growled. James just smiled and continued his exploration of Edward's body.

Edward bit down on his lower lip to prevent a moan from escaping as James' hand snaked around to grab his junk. Despite his intense loathing of the man, Edward was steadily growing erect as James caressed and pulled at his member. "Oh, Eddy, look how excited you are. You must be about to burst." James teased as he ran his thumb nail along the slit of Edward's cock. The hot pain and pleasure of the action making a small groan to fly from Edward's mouth. James smiled egotistically and removed his hand from Edward's body to lick his fingers that had been smeared with Edward's pre-cum. "And you taste so damn good. I could just eat you up." James crooned as he took Edward's ear lobe between his teeth and tugged playfully.

Against his wishes, Edward's body acted on it's own will and pressed backwards against James. James' clothed erection rubbed forcefully against Edward's bare ass. The shaft moving between the perfect cheeks so erotically that Edward began to claw at the tree bark not to enjoy it.

"Do you like that Eddy, the feeling of my cock pressed against you like that?" James asked; his voice dripping with cruelty. "I bet you do. But you know what? That little whore you're in love with will never be able to make you feel this way. _Only I can do that." _James' last comment was a thought and it shot straight through Edward's skull.

But again the thought of Bella streaked across Edward's mind and broke the control that James had on him. However, doubt was starting to worm it's way into his brain. _"Would Bella ever be able to make him feel this way?" _Edward struggled with the thought and with James.

"Hey there, calm down. We were just starting to have fun. And if you don't play nice I'll have to punish you. And believe me…it'll hurt." James growled in frustration, his body pressing harder against Edward.

"Bring it on!" Edward yelled

Arched his eyebrow in interest and surprise. After a moment of contemplation he shrugged, "If you say so, Eddy."

In a moment James' pants were off and his cock was slammed into Edward's unprepared entrance. Edward's eye's grew wide and his scream was cut off to a silent gasp as pure and utter pain shot through him like lighting. "I told you it would hurt Eddy. Bt luckily for you, blood's an excellent lubricant." James said happily with a "I told you so" look plastered across his face. Edward put his head down on the log in front of him. The pain shooting through him was blinding.

Edward's silence spurred James to continue. Slowly he began thrusting in and out of Edward making sure each thrust was like a new wound for Edward. As James would pull out slowly the tiny bleeding rips in Edward's abused pucker would heal only to be ripped open again with violent force as James thrust in. Tiny streams of blood were flowing from the reoccurring wounds. James' liked the way his cock looked with Edward's blood smeared across it in ruby streaks but the slow pace would never get him off and he needed more lubrication to do that.

As his thrusting became gradually faster, James removed a small knife from his jacket and with a quick slash, cut two large gashes, one on each porcelain ass cheek. The blood from the wounds flowed freely and heavily down the valley between them; covering James' cock in a smooth even layer of Edward's blood. Edward screamed in pain as the sharp pain of the knife, but the heavier blood caused the pain in his ass to subside and his vision started to clear.

James' thrust sped up now and he knew he would get off soon, but now before his prize did. James' once again reached around Edward's body and grabbed Edward's weeping member. Edward gasped as the first wave of pleasure started to assault him.

Slowly the pain in Edward's body was over taken in pleasure and completely conjured as James' slammed into his prostate. Edward arched his back in ecstasy as he came. His cool white spunk spraying across the dark tree bark in front of him. The sheer shock of the experience made Edward's knees grow weak and he began to sway on his feet.

"Hey there Eddy, I'm not done with you yet!" James complained and with a burst of vampiric power pushed Edward onto the ground on his back. Edward looked up at James in a daze, shaking his head to try and clear away the clouds. However James was quickly upon him again. James moved Edward's legs up onto hi shoulders and pushed into Edward's pink pucker once again.

James continued for what seemed like hours in Edward's mind. Edward could only lie there in his own personal nightmare as he was thrust into without regard. James' mind offered no explanation either. It was set on one thing, his own satisfaction. Finally the torture ended as James let out a battle cry and released inside of Edward's abused heat.

For a moment neither one moved and James looked into Edward's eyes. James' mind was extremely guarded now, but for a brief moment. There was a look of sorrow in them. Then without a word, James pulled out of Edward and stood up. Edward slowly sat up, hatred and loathing refreshed, but too sore to actually do anything about it. "So what now? Are you going to kill me?"

James looked down at Edward, his own cum dripping out of the boy, leaving blood tainted trails down Edward's milky thighs. "No, not yet. You see, if you somehow beat me later on. If you, by some miracle save your sweet Bella from me. And of by some chance you end up killing me in the process. I'll still have won."

"How do you see dying as winning you fucking pervert?" Edward spat with fury.

A small smile lifted the corners of James' lips, "Because Eddy, every time you lie down next to her at night, every time you kiss her, every time you make love… you'll think of me and what I've done to you. And that Eddy is why I win, because from now on your… mine." With a sigh James walked over to where his pants had landed among the revenged remains of Edward's. He picked them up and brushed the wore jeans off carefully. Then without even looking at Edward he throw his pants at Edward and sprinted away into the forest.

Edward caught the dirty jeans and looked at them in surprise. Faintly in the back of his mind he could hear Rosalie and Esme's thoughts. "Thanks…" Edward whispered and he forced himself to stand and put on the pants. A whispered _"See you in Phoenix Eddy" _came back to him. A moment later Rosalie and Esme entered the clearing.

"Oh my god, Edward, what happened?" Esme asked in concern as he looked at Edward's appearance. There were twigs and leaves in his hair and his shirt was torn.

Edward had to think fast, "I intercepted James, we…fought. He's on his way to phoenix." Edward sighed in dismay.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll get him before…" Rosalie started but stopped when she thought of the what if's.

Edward just nodded and the trio silently decided to get to Phoenix as fast as possible. Rosalie and Esme took off. Edward took a couple of small steps before breaking out into a run. Pain was still shooting through him and cum was still leaking out of him, making running a little awkward. "God I need a shower." Edward mumbled as he quickly caught up to his family.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Okay so I finally finished and I'm not as happy as I should be but it turned out alright and I'll survive. I think… anywho… I know it's weird but review or message me with new requests…. I entered some new answers on my poll so you should totally check that out and yeah… I'm almost down on the next chapter of Make a Wish and yeah… message, review, vote.. Please do what ever you like… all three would be nice… lol just kidding… but not really… Sorry it took so long.


End file.
